everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvi Tyven
Sylvi Robber is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of The Master Thief, the main protagonist in the classic tale with the same name. After being trained from an early age to become the perfect successor to her father's throne, she was sent to Ever After High as a first year student in order to fulfill her destiny. At first Sylvi was utterly fascinated by the wonderful fairytale her family had created for her and was determinate to follow it. However, upon realizing that her prospective of the future was far different from reality she found herself torn between happiness and a promise she wouldn't be able to keep. Portrayal In English, Sylvi Robber would hypothetically be voiced by Cara Delevinge. If Sylvi would have a live action faceclaim Holland Rodent would be perfect for the part. With her strawberry blonde hair, green eyes and sharp features she is a spitting image of the thief. Personality During her first year at Ever After High Sylvi seemed to take every bit of her future role to heart. Fulfilling the role of the intelligent, sly thief to perfection, the youngest Robber was known for sporting a way too mischievous attitude, acting the way she was taught to be among others her entire life. Although appearing self-centered and distant Sylvi never really felt the need to act in an aggressive manner connected to her legacy in order to be happy. However, she surpasses her personal thoughts as she is terrified of what might be her own future. Upon becoming aware that she has absolutely no desire of becoming a criminal by any stretch of the definition, Sylvi quickly learned to tranform the title into an well-played act, fooling everyone around her. Her playful nature however, is one of the few things that remained genuine. A natural extrovert, Sylvi enjoyed social interactions even though she remained rather skeptic when it came to true friendships. Despite making efforts to open up to the one's she trusts, she finds it extremely difficult to let someone know the real her in fear of rejection.F. //more to be added Appearance Sylvi is tomboyish and enthusiastic. During her first year in Ever after High, Sylvi has truly short red hair, that is a bit longer from the one side. She surprisingly lets them grow next year. She has got pale skin and a pair of crystal green eyes. Her lips are rough and naturally red. Sylvi is quite short and very slim. You could describe her as sporty and hyperactive. Sylvi rarely wears makeup and she has got some freckles around her small nose. She has also got small cylindrical ears and long nails. According to her story Sylvi should be considered as attractive, but she truly doesn't even want to hear this word. Relationships Family As you may guessed, Sylvi is the daughter of the Master Thief. She has an elder brother named Roran that is currently studying for his Legacy year in Ever After High. Actually her brother was always the beloved one. Sylvi's childhood was awful. After her mother's death, Sylvi followed her father in the dark side of the fairytale world where she was trained in the "art" of thieving, as she prefers to call it. Roran Robber, Sylvi's overprotective older brother is afraid that Sylvi will injure or die one day like their mother did, He tries to help and protect her, even if She is pretty able to live herself. Friends Sylvi's best friend for ever after, is definitely Abigail Thief, the daughter of the little Robber girl. Abigail hangs out with Sylvi all the time and truly enjoys talking with her. The two girls have been friends since their first day in Ever After High, and are great thieving partners. Nanami Kaieda is a friend of Sylvi's too. Sylvi enjoys Nanami's sarcastic comments and company as she thinks that is great to have a friend from a popular fairytale. The two girls accidently met when they got trapped somewhere in the enchanted forest. Lenore Casket, (who is mainly friends with everyone) is Sylvi's most notable company in breaks or the castlereria table. Sylvi finds Lenore fun and cool. They both love kickbutting and action activities. Sylvi most close friend after the other thieves, is her magical roommateMaeve Le Fay. Althought their personalities don't much a lot, they can't be angry for a long time. Sylvi met Maeve their first day in Ever After High, when they discovered that they are roommating. Romance Sylvi is not interested in romance. She wants to grow up without a broken heart. Parent's story:The master thief A poor cottager had nothing to give his three sons, so he walked with them to a crossroad, where each son took a different road. The youngest went into a great woods, and a storm struck, so he sought shelter in a house. The old woman there warned him that it is a den of robbers, but he stayed, and when the robbers arrived, he persuaded them to take him on as a servant. They set him to prove himself by stealing an ox that a man brought to market to sell. He took a shoe with a silver buckle and left it in the road. The man saw it and thought it would be good if only he had the other, and went on. The son took the shoe and ran through the countryside, to leave it in the road again. The man left his ox and went back to find the other, and the son drove the ox off. The man went back to get the second ox to sell it, and the robbers told the son that if he stole that one as well, they would take him into the band. The son hanged himself up along the way, and when the man passed, ran on and hanged himself again, and then a third time, until the man was half-convinced that it was witchcraft and went back to see if the first two bodies were still hanging, and the son drove off his ox. The man went for his third and last ox, and the robbers said that they would make him the band's leader if he stole it. The son made a sound like an ox bellowing in the woods, and the man, thinking it was his stolen oxen, ran off, leaving the third behind, and the son stole that one as well. The robbers were not pleased with his leading the band, and so they all left him. The son drove the oxen out, so they returned to their owner, took all the treasure in the house, and returned to his father. He decided to marry the daughter of a local squire and sent his father to ask for her hand, telling him to tell the squire that he was a Master Thief. The squire agreed, if the son could steal the roast from the spit on Sunday. The son caught three hares and released them near the squire's kitchen, and the people there, thinking it was one hare, went out to catch it, and the son got in and stole the roast. The priest made fun of him, and when the Master Thief came to claim his reward, the squire asked him to prove his skill further, by playing some trick on the priest. The Master Thief dressed up as an angel and convinced the priest that he was come to take him to heaven. He dragged the priest over stones and thorns and threw him into the goose-house, telling him it was purgatory, and then stole all his treasure. The squire was pleased, but still put off the Master Thief, telling him to steal twelve horses from his stable, with twelve grooms in their saddles. The Master Thief prepared and disguised himself as an old woman to take shelter in the stable, and when the night grew cold, drank brandy against it. The grooms demanded some, and he gave them a drugged drink, putting them to sleep, and stole the horses. The squire put him off again, asking if he could steal a horse while he was riding it. The Master Thief said he could, and disguised himself as an old man with a cask of mead, and put his finger in the hole, in place of the tap. The squire rode up and asked him if he would look in the woods, to be sure that the Master Thief did not lurk there. The Master Thief said that he could not, because he had to keep the mead from spilling, and the squire took his place and lent him his horse to look. The squire put him off again, asking if he could steal the sheet off his bed and his wife's shift. The Master Thief made up a dummy like a man and put it at the window, and the squire shot at it. The Master Thief let it drop. Fearing talk, the squire went to bury it, and the Master Thief, pretending to be the squire, got the sheet and the shift on the pretext they were needed to clean the blood up. The squire decided that he was too afraid of what the thief would steal next, and let him marry his daughter. -Main article: Wikipedia, The master thief How does Sylvi comes into it? After the marriage of the Third son and the squire's daughter, they stayed together for three years and had two children, Sylvi and Roran. Next year their mother died because a great plague. Their mother was the only that was able to work, because the Master thief wasn't very welcome to any shop or company. They were too poor. The Master Thief took his children and ran away with them in the woods.There they grew up with other robbers and learnt how to steal. When Sylvi turned 15 Sylvi enrolled Ever After High. Outfits Basic Sylvi wears a rough meterial cyan blue, red and grey corses top decorated with homemade details sewed on it. She wears a grey-brown belt that inclubes her knife and classic tomboy shorts. Under her corses Sylvi usually prefers to wear a simple black shirt including golden details and buttons. Her tights are full of golden and silver pattends. As for her boots, Sylvi prefers them in punkish black and gold. She wears a writing pen in her hair, a golden bug neclace and a silver stolen bracelet. Legacy Day: Sylvi pretends that she is wearing a dress, although she wears a long sleeved top and a short skirt.' '''She never forgets her punkish boots that know contain heels and dark blue details. The outfit is in a soft cyan blye colour decorated with silver and golden patents. Her hair is pretty long and curly and there is an orchid tiara at on them. She also wears silver bracelets. Mirror blog Cards Sylvi Rebel Card.png|By the hat-tastic Mandiga Sylvi Rebel Card Back.png|By the hat-tastic Mandiga Gallery ImageSylviOriginalOutfit.jpg|Sylvi's original outfit Sylvi Robber Chibi.png|Sylvi in chibi style by the wonderful ILoveRomione imageSylviByMandiga.jpg|Sylvi's revamp by the lovely MandigaO Trivia **The AMAZING maki96 created Sylvi's gorgeous original art. **Sylvi has been renamed three times. **SparrowXSylvi was MirrorMirrorInTheWall's idea. It's now probably dead. **Sylvi has an older brother named Roran Robber **Abigail Thief and Griffin Garden are Sylvi's best friends for ever after, confirmed after several roleplays, fanfics and Book's CREAZY ideas. **Sylvi story can be read here: Sylvi Robber's Story **Three background characters have been created to be included in Sylvi's story each other with its own personal development and backstory: Angelica, Dustfinger and Arleta. **Sylvi has an ask.fm: http://ask.fm/AskSylviRobber Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Master Thief Category:Commoners